Poems Of Our Lives
by Evil Fuzzy Bunny
Summary: Short poems I wrote on the peoples of the Naruto world. Read and Review as they all say.I think I like this poem thing, i even did Kakashi's dad
1. Chapter 1:Naruto

**I can't believe….**

This life they take for granted

This soul they shattered to pieces

**I can't believe….**

They dare call themselves human

They left a child in the shadows of hatred

**I can't believe….**

They have emotions

They deemed a child unworthy of warmth

**I can't believe….**

The wounds they caused

They left a child to fend on its own

**I can't believe….**

The word revenge

They stared with eyes as good as stone

**I can't believe….**

This pain truly exists

That a child knows the meaning of pain

**I can't believe….**

……I just can't believe……

…I can't believe _them…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	2. Chapter 2:Hinata

Accidentally In Love

A Hyuuga doesn't converse with commoners

A Hyuuga are high up with pride

Take notice to how they stride.

It's important how ever to live up to that name

A love struck girl will never lead

This timid young girl may never be freed

In love at young with a boy who gives me courage

My heart will be locked up and storaged

For he is a commoner

Apparently not worthy of my time

…It's sad to say…

…He may never be mine…

-Hyuuga Hinata

A/n: No the title has nothing to do with the song


	3. Chapter 3:Kakashi

A word of good-bye

This stone hold the names

Of people I have in frames

A friend who was always there

A death I could not bare

A girl who always cared

Not much time we ever shared

A teacher I admired

A man who inspired

They're gone now

I do now how

I just don't know why

Tell me now…

Is it too late to say good-bye?

-Kakashi


	4. Chapter 4:Gaara

A Feeling

Four walls surround me.

Built to keep me safe.

Outside of my protection.

Is the world.

Where they play and are seem to be enjoying life.

I cannot understand why they do this.

The rain comes and the run to shelter themselves.

Why go, when they know the rain will come.

Sad as they go home.

Yet cheerful when they played their little games.

That feeling.

Emotions running through them.

I want that feeling.

I desire that feeling.

And suddenly.

These four walls no longer protect me.

They instead.

Imprison me.

-Gaara


	5. Chapter 5:Naruto

---Savior---

There's blood dripping down my forehead.

Sliding down, caressing my cheek.

Running on the wet grass.

Slightly tripping on the sticks and stones.

Dodging the trees.

The footsteps of others are gaining.

I have to run faster.

I'm restraining my self from screaming why.

I have done nothing wrong.

It seems they hate me for the reason I was born.

My body's exhausted and I limp

Falling to the ground.

I wake up to a person.

I ask if they will train me.

So I can survive.

So I can live.

I tell the person.

"Please help me. Tell me it was worth saving me."

-Naruto


	6. Chapter 6:Naruto

Better Life

Its cold stares now

But I'll change it somehow

It's an impossible dream

The pain makes me want to scream

But there's hope that I can see

I'm working my way up so I can be free

I don't need Christmas gifts

No, don't worry I won't have fits

Just need a chance to change my life

Just need a friend by my side

Just need some people who see me

Just need some love to reach me

It's and impossible dream

So it would seem

But there's hope that I can see

There's a chance people will see the real me

Hours of work everyday

I'll prove my worth in every way

So that when I go outside

They'll always be a friend by my side

If I can't reach the moon

I'll reach for the stars

So there's more to remember than mental scars

---N. Uzumaki


	7. Chapter 7:Sakura

Foolish Love

It's a foolish love

But give him a chance

He's just a little gruff

I know he's cold

I know he's stubborn

I know he's rude

But it's a foolish love

That I wished to choose

I'll change him I know it

He has my heart and he can keep it

He built up a wall around his heart

His past just tore me apart

But he'll change one day

He won't look for power

I'll make him stay someway

Haruno Sakura


	8. Chapter 8:Sakumo

Domino Effect

Oh, he loved her dearly

She really loved him clearly

And her kisses were like magic

But her death was truly tragic

The pain stabbed him like a knife

Under gravel lay his wife

Her pale skin felt like ice and snow

Sorrow filled him more than it showed

But when his mission was failed

When his friends hightailed

When his name was disgraced

His soul was packed and cased

This time Kakashi got stabbed

Because under the gravel…

Lay his one and only dad

In respect for Hatake Sakumo

_a/n: I think the poem was a bit shaky…REVIEW please…_


End file.
